


Lazy Mornings

by Kitchyy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchyy/pseuds/Kitchyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John likes to indulge in Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Valentines Day a year or so back but forgot to post it to my AO3 account, so here it is. No spoilers or warnings, unless you need to be warned for cuddling.

The sun streaks in early morning light through the heavy curtains, and if it wasn't for the slight part in them John would've slept on without any concept of time. He rolls grumpily over to get the sliver of sunlight inching slowly across the bed out of his eyes.

Normally he would be up now, either running with Ronon, or going through mission files that hadn't been fully debriefed, or possibly meeting with Lorne about personnel and armory stocks or something else equally mindless but essential to the expedition. So maybe there's a bit of guilt riding John just now, but he puts it firmly away. He tells himself he can feel guilty when he's properly awake and in his uniform.

Because there is something he wants to do this morning, something he's wanted to indulge in for longer than he will openly admit to that he doesn't do very often at all. He even cleared this morning's schedule in advance just so he can have this, so John stretches leisurely, then curls around a sleeping Rodney, his thighs against the backs of his, Rodney's firm bottom pushed into John's groin and the wide expanse of his back snug along John's chest and belly. Once that's done, he presses his nose to that warm, vulnerable place right behind Rodney's ear and simply inhales everything Rodney is.

A low contented murmur of appreciation rumbles out of Rodney and he snuggles back into his arms ever so slightly. John settles the two of them deeper into the cocoon of warmth they've made for themselves and traces the length of Rodney's bare stomach with lazy fingers, making pointless little patterns on warm, supple skin.

"Not that I would ever mind cuddling, but don't you have things to do?" Rodney asks, languid and sleep heavy. A hand travels molasses slow down John's arm to intertwine their fingers. He squeezes Rodney's hand and pulls him in a touch closer.

"Cleared my schedule," John replies. "And it's not cuddling," he adds, just for form's sake.

"Right," Rodney chuckles, a low soothing sound that makes the warmth of the morning crawl inside John's chest. "And of course, this has nothing to do with the fact that it's Valentine's Day on Earth?"

"Absolutely nothing at all," John replies, sincere.

It sounds as if Rodney's trying to make the effort to say something witty, which means he's far too awake for John's liking. He kisses Rodney's neck and makes a contented little purr on soft skin. The only thing that makes it past Rodney's lips is a happy little sigh that John wants to hear far more often.

"So if you've cleared you're schedule all this morning, we have some time?" Rodney asks innocently.

John nods into his neck, liking the weight and warmth of first thing in the morning Rodney, who presses his ass firmly into John's crotch. The smile John buries into Rodney's skin is small and blissful, and he kisses a pale, sturdy shoulder. "What did you have in mind with all this new-found time?"

Rodney rolls over to kiss him and John can feel a smile curving against his lips. "I find that showing is better than telling."

John wholeheartedly agrees. Rodney's hands slide over his shoulders and slowly downwards. John kisses him back and tastes the brightness of pure sunlight and Rodney.


End file.
